The White Flower in Pain
by Kasumi-Chou
Summary: After an incident, Hana Shiro was left broken and without her memory by a man that haunts her dreams. Now with the help of everyone at Cross Academy, everyone hopes they can return her back to her normal self before he returns for her. Senri ShikiXOC
1. Cross Academy

Name: Hana Shiro

Age: 15

Hair Colour: White

Eye Colour: Dark Gray

Family: Unknown

Race: Unknown

Favourite Colour: White

Favourite Flower: Rose

Favourite Food: Pocky

* * *

><p>~Unknown Date, Night time~<p>

I lay on the cold, hard floor; everything in the room seemed to spin as I received another kick in the stomach. Blood came out of my mouth as I gasped for air. A large hand grabbed my hair roughly and pulled me too my feet.

"Now answer me, who is your master?" the man that had been kicking me asked.

"I won't tell you" I whimpered softly, the man holding me chuckled to himself as he threw me to the ground.

"Who is your master?" he asked, I looked at the ground and didn't answer. I don't know why, I just couldn't answer him.

"ANSWER ME" he yelled picking my up by the neck and throwing me across the room we were in. I gasped painfully as my back hit the wall. I slowly slid down the wall. I could hear his footstep walking towards me. I looked at the roof and closed my eyes. I was ready to die here. I knew it wasn't the best way to die but what choice did I have. The man stopped in front of me.

"Answer me" he growled, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I quickly shook my head, answering his question 'No'. I could see the rage in his eyes as he brought back his fist. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a man in front of me, he had caught the first mans fist. Two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from the wall and the two men who were now fighting.

"Hello dear" I looked at the person who had just pulled me away from the fight. It was a woman who looked in her late twenties. She had chocolate brown hair which was in a high ponytail. She wore a large black trench coat with black pants and highs heels.

"What's your name?" she asked softly as she brushed some hair out of my face, I cringed away from her touch as she touched a bruise on my face.

"H-Hana" I whispered very quietly, the woman in front of me nodded her head slowly.

"Hana Shiro?" I looked at the woman in front of me confused before nodding my head once. The woman sighed loudly before picking me up in her arms again.

"We find her" she called out loudly before walking out of the room. As she walked she hummed lightly, the soft sound of her voice slowly sent me into a very deep sleep. A sleep I half hoped I wouldn't wake up from.

* * *

><p>~Four days after 'Unknown Date', Daytime~<p>

I woke up from my very deep sleep. I didn't know if I should be happy or scared when I found myself in a strange room. I sat in the bed for a while just looking at the room around me trying to find something that I recognized. After a while a woman walked in. She held a tray in her with a teapot and two teacups.

"Hello dear" she said, I recognized the voice straight away; it was the woman from that night. She looked different. Her chocolate brown hair was hanging freely, framing her face and highlighting her gold coloured eyes. She wore a light brown dress with peach coloured stockings and light brown heels.

"I'm Aki, Aki Chika" she said softly as she went to grab my hand. I flinched away from her hand quickly, showing I was still jumpy.

"How about some tea?" Aki said pouting two cups, she held up one towards me and smiled kindly. I looked at her for a minute or two before slowly taking the cup into my own two hands. I noticed the bandages around my hand then. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt. I flexed the fingers in my left hand as I held the cup in my right.

"How do you feel?" Aki asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked at her and nodded once before bring the teacup to my lips. I gasped in pain and dropped my cup. Aki quickly grabbed the cup in midair and looked at me worried. A place a hand lightly on my lips, I pushed on them lightly. They were swollen, I could feel it.

"You okay dear?" Aki asked, I nodded again and took the cup from her hands. She sighed softly before smiling. I smiled lightly back.

* * *

><p>~January 24th, Morning~<p>

I sat in a car silently as it drove along a dirt road. The trees around me seemed to blur together. I let out a small sigh as I brushed some of my long, straight white hair out of my face. A cringed as my fingers lightly touched my still bruised face.

"You okay dear?" I turned to the woman who had just spoken to me and nodded my head slowly. Aki had been looking after me since they she had rescued me. I had been staying at her house for a week or two now, but now Aki was taking me somewhere else. She kept explained that I need to be somewhere where I can be protected constantly. Which confused me till I thought of that man. I sighed again as I looked at Aki. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with a brown blazer, a matching brown skirt with light brown stockings and brown ballet flats. I looked at myself then and sighed. I wore black pants, a pale blue long sleeved shirt, a black and white jacket and runners. I almost looked boring compared to Aki. The car stopped then and I slowly turned to look out the window again. The car was parked outside a large castle building; my eyes grew wide as I took in the large building.

"Welcome to Cross Academy" Aki said cheerfully. For a woman who dressed up for everything, she was always cheerful. I looked at Aki who was getting my stuff from the back of the car. I walked to the back of the car and grabbed my backpack and slipped it onto my back before grabbing one of the two large bags. Aki had almost gone nuts buying stuff for me when she got the news that I had been accepted into Cross Academy. I smiled softly at the thought. One bag was full of clothes, the other object that I enjoyed, mostly books. Aki started chatting with me as we walked towards the school. I blocked her out and looked around me. No one seemed to be around, which was strange.

"Excuse me?" a voice said before behind us. Both Aki and I stopped and turned towards the voice. A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and wine red eyes stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly, Aki smiled at her.

"Maybe you can, I'm here to see Kaien Cross" Aki said with a cheerful smile. The girl in front of us blinked and nodded her head

"Of course, this way" She said turning the around and walking the other way. I sweat dropped; we had been going the wrong way the whole time. I sighed to myself as I looked at the girl in front of me. There was something about her that was familiar; just I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours we ended up outside Kaien Cross's office. The girl, who I found out name was Yuki, had to leave us there but Aki didn't seemed stressed. Aki smiled at me warmly before knocking on the door. I heard a 'come in' and looked towards Aki who had opened the door. I followed Aki into the room silently.<p>

"Aki, dear, how have you been?" a man with pale blonde hair and almost gold looking eyes said as he glomped Aki. I took a few steps back in shock and stared at Aki, who was laughing and pushing the man off her.

"Kaien, this is Hana Shiro. Hana, this is Kaien Cross" I nodded my head and bowed. Kaien smiled at me before attempting to glomp me as well.

"That doesn't look to be the best idea" I froze in place at the sound of that voice. It sounded almost like a demand. Aki grabbed Kaien's right arm, stopping him from glomping me.

"Aki, this is Kaname Kuran, Kaname this is Aki Chika" I looked towards the person Kaien was introducing to Aki. He had dark brown hair, as dark as Yuki, but he had the same wine colour eyes.

"It's a pleasure" Aki said as she smiles at Kaname. Kaname looked towards me and it almost seemed like he froze. His eyes scanned me quickly before looking back up at my face, I was glad my hair was in my face, I hoped he couldn't see the bruises and stiches that was spread across my face.

"Hana" I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see Aki.

"Hana, you will be staying in Kaname's dorm, he is the dorm leader of the Moon Dormitory." Kaien said, I looked at him and then at Aki before nodding.

"How much does she know?" Kaname asked, I looked at him for a moment.

"About vampires, a lot, about herself, very little." Aki said sadly, I looked at Aki, who smiled at me.

"Before I forget" Aki said pulling out a white envelope out of her blazer and held it out for Kaname.

"This should explain everything" Kaname nodded and took it with a small 'thank you'.

"Well I should go" I looked at Aki sadly, she had saved me from hell and now she was leaving me. Aki smiles at me sadly before hugging me tightly.

"When I see you again, I want to see a beautiful smile on your face and the sweet sound of your voice" she said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head once. Aki smiled as she hugged Kaien and bowed towards Kaname before disappearing out the door. I stood there nervously, not knowing what to do. Kaname stepped towards me and smiles the tiniest bit.

"Shall we go?" he asked and I nodded, picking up both of my bags and following Kaname out the door.


	2. The girl with Amnesia

I followed Kaname to the Moon Dormitory, where he explained a few rules to me. Rules that I noticed need to be followed. I nodded my head, telling him I was listening. After a while Kaname seemed to get bored with me and opened the envelope that Aki had given him. He read over it twice, maybe three times before turning back to me. He's eyes held sadness, but there was also a look of hope in them as well. When we got to the Moon Dormitory I noticed that there was a group of people waiting for us, or should I say Kaname.

"Who's that?" a boy with spiky blonde haired asked Kaname as he spotted me come in behind Kaname. His eyes were an ice blue colour, and almost seemed to freeze everything they looked at.

"Aido" Kaname said coldly and the boy stopped looking at me. "This is Hana Shiro, Chairman Cross has asked that we look after her due to some... problems she has had" Kaname said, pausing in the middle to think about what to say.

"Shiro?" the boy Aido, asked shocked. Kaname seemed to ignore the Aido boy and turned towards the other blonde in the room.

"Takuma, please help Miss Shiro unpack in the spare single room" Kaname said, the blonde nodded and walked towards me, smiled at me softly and held out his hand. I looked at him before switching the bag in my left hand into my right with the other and grabbing onto the boys hand slowly. The boy smiled and pulled me up the stairs and down the hallway leaving Kaname with the other 5 vampires in the room.

* * *

><p>I stood in a room, the blonde, who introduced himself as Takuma Ichijo, with in front of me smiling.<p>

"Do you like it?" he asked, I looked at him and nodded once.

The room was large and white. A large four poster bed with dark blue sheets was pushed up against the middle of a wall; I could see myself spread out on the covers reading. Two doors were opposite the door behind me, I guessed that one was a closet and the other one was my bathroom. A large full length mirror sat in the corner beside the door, but I refused to look at it, I didn't want to see what I looked like. On the opposite wall of the bed was a large window, the window almost touch both the roof and the floor. I could see myself staring out it towards the garden when I couldn't sleep.

A desk with a chair was against the same wall as the large window but wedged in between the wall the mirror and the opposite corner of the mirror. Three sets of shelves sat above the desk. I could see myself sitting down doing work or reaching for a book. This room made me feel relaxed, like I've been in rooms like this before.

Takuma's smiled grew as he grabbed both my bags off me and placed them on the ground. I slipped my backpack off and laid it on the bed before going over to the blonde and my bags and unzipping one. I pulled out some book and the blonde smiled.

"Manga fan?" he asked and I nodded my head. He smiled and grabbed some of the books and helped me place them on a shelf. It didn't take long to unpack, Takuma explain things to me as he helped me unpack. Takuma was a very cheerful person, but I somehow knew he was a vampire. Every time he touched me I flinched, no matter how light or where it was. I could see the worry in his eyes and he saw it.

"So that's about it" he said, I nodded my head and sat down on the bed, my backpack lay on the bed closed. I could see Takuma looking at me.

"Miss Shiro?" I looked towards me; he walked towards me and bent down in front of me.

"May I do something?" he asked, I blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered to me softly as he brought one hand to my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, or something. Strangely enough all I felt was hair being pushed behind my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at Takuma. His eyes were wide and his hand lay gentle against my face.

"Did a vampire do this to you?" he asked softly, I closed my eyes tightly and nodded once. Takuma stood up and smiled at me sadly.

"I promise that no one will hurt you here" I looked up at him and smiles softly.

"Thank you" I squeaked quietly. The sadness disappeared from his smile and the cheerfulness appeared in his eyes again.

"Well you should get some sleep, we have class tomorrow" I nodded as he walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow" he said, shutting the door behind him. I let out a small sigh before changing into the something more comfy and curling into my new bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>~Kaname's POV~<p>

Hana Shiro.

A girl with amnesia who can't remember the wonderful life she used to live.

Her long white hair reminded me so much of her mother's.

Her dark grey eyes that seemed to look through you just like her father's.

I could see the bruises and cuts he had put all over what was once a perfect body.

I watched her as Takuma offered his hand to her. She seemed to take her time, making sure Takuma wasn't going to hurt her. I almost felt like going after that man right now because of what he had done to her, but knew I had to explain this to the other first.

As she disappeared upstairs, Hanabusa spoke up.

"That girl is a Shiro?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Hana's mother was Chou Shiro" Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Chou Shiro, you mean the pureblood?" Ruka asked surprised. I nodded once.

"What she doing here?" Senri asked, I looked up the stairs.

"Hana was kidnapped the same day her family was killed. Recently they found her and the person who kidnapped her-" I was cut of then by Hanabusa.

"That doesn't explain why she is here" I sighed in annoyance, if he had only let me finish.

"Her kidnapper escaped before they could kill him and is still after her. We have been asked to protect her if he comes for her" most of them nodded in understanding.

"There is also another reason she was sent here" Hanabusa rolled his eyes before speaking up.

"To help see if we can stand having her around us" he asked.

"No Aido, to help her regain her memories"

"So she has amnesia?" Senri asked with a piece of pokey in his mouth. I nodded.

"She doesn't smell like a vampire" Akatsuki pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, she smelt human" Hanabusa said, most of the others nodded.

"From what I've been told, they think that happened when she lost her memories" Senri sighed loudly. I looked at him

"Is there a problem?" I asked, he looked up at me with his normal blank expression

"Who was it?" I let out a sigh. Everyone turned to look at me.

"A vampire, that shall be left unnamed" everyone sighed but understood.

"No one is to hurt her in anyway. She has had enough problems with bad vampires." I said. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Takuma. He smiled cheerfully like he normal did.

"Ichijo, Shiki. May I see you in private" I said, both of them looked at me and nodded once.

Everyone disappearing up stairs, knowing they were not need anymore. Senri stayed on the couch looking at me, while Takuma stood in front of me.

"I would like you two to look after Hana" I said, Takuma nodded his head happily while Senri sighed.

"Why both of us?" Senri asked, I sighed.

"I don't want her cling to one person; it would be harder to bring back her memories." Takuma looked confused and I pulled out the white envelope the vampire hunter had given me and handed it to Takuma he opened it and skimmed through it before nodding and handing it back.

"That explains all the bruises" he said, I nodded my head once.

"Fine" Shiki said, standing up and sighing.

"Thank you" I said to both of them. They both nodded before slowly heading up the stairs.

I only hope we can bring the real Hana back before he can get his hands on her.


	3. Flashback

~January 25th, Afternoon~

~Hana's POV~

I woke up confused like I did most mornings. I sat up and looked around me.

"Cross Academy" I whispered softly to myself, finally remembering where I was. I sighed to myself and slipped out of my large bed and walk towards the window.

The sun was still up and it annoyed me. I covered my eyes as I looked at the garden below me. I could see flowers everywhere, it made me smile. I liked flowers, I always have.

I stepped away from the window and walked towards the bathroom, which was the door closest to the wall with the window. I opened it and walked past the mirror that was above the sink. I turned the hot water on before slowly taking off my clothes and slipping into the shower. I looked at myself and frowned. My normal pale skin was lined with all different coloured bruises. My skin was spotted with all different colours.

Black, purple, crimson, blue, green, dark yellow and pale yellow.

I sighed and started washing my hair; I stare blankly as I did my hair. I had this feeling like someone was watching me. I sighed

"All in your head" I told myself as I got out. I dried myself off before walked into my room with my towel wrapped tightly around me. I froze. Someone was sitting on my bed; they turned towards me and smiled

"My dear little Hana" My eyes widened and I took a step back. His two different colours eyes look at me like I was a piece of food. I felt my body start to shake and I soon fell to the ground.

"Your mine Hana, no matter where you go, your mine" I started sobbing, tears ran down my face as I held my head in pain.

"Go away" I whimpered. The voice chuckled before everything went quiet. I sat on the ground for a while. Tears running down my face, my body still wrapped in a towel.

"Rido Kuran" I whimpered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"... Miss Shiro, Hana, HANA" I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to clear then before I noticed Takuma beside me. He looked at me worried.<p>

"Are you okay? We found you on the floor" he said, I nodded and sat up. My hand quickly went to my head and I whimpered in pain.

"Is she awake?" a voice asked and I looked towards the door to see a female with fiery orange hair that was held up in pigtails by black ribbon. The female's fringe didn't go across her whole forehead but in choppy fragments, the long part of her fringe fell right between her eyes, which were a jewel blue colour. She looked at me before walked into the room.

"I'll take care of her Takuma" Takuma looked at the girl then at me and nodded. The girl quickly pushing him out of the room. She walked over to the bed and held out a hand.

"Rima Toya" I shook her hand before looking down at myself. A light blush spread across my cheeks. I was still in a towel. The girl walked over to my closet, in seconds she was in front of me again holding out a white uniform.

"Do you need help getting changed?" she asked, I shook my head and stood up. I let out a small sigh and walked into the bathroom. I slipped on the black dress shirt and then looked at the white mini skirt, I sighed to myself

"To short" I mumbled as I slipped it on. I then pulled the knee high black socks and dark brown boots.

I looked at myself in mirror and cringed. Even with most of the uniform on I could still see the bruises alone my neck and collar bone.

I quickly slipped on the white jacket and then tired the red ribbon around my neck. I sighed to myself as I looked down at myself.

My white hair lay in a mess and I frowned, picking up my brush and started brushing all the knots out of it; it was completely dry, meaning I must have been out for a while.

"You done?" Rima asked, knocking on the door. I opened the door and Rima looked at me and smiled the tiniest bit.

"You look nice" I blushed and nodded my head once. Rima then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Takuma stood against the wall opposite my door, he's eyes shot towards the door as it opened. He smiled at me and grabbed my arm from Rima's.<p>

"I can look after her from here Rima" Rima nodded before walking off.

"Don't forget what Kaname said" Rima said before disappear down the hallway. Takuma nodded and smiled at me before pulled me down the hallway. I looked at Takuma who grinned cheerfully at me. He pulled me down the stairs of the main room and stopped. I let out a breath.

"I think you were pulling too hard Takuma" a voice said and I turned to see the other blonde from last night. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Hello there Miss Shiro, I'm Hanabusa Aido" he said bowing and grabbing my hand. I flinched lightly at his touch but didn't pull away, he kissed my hand light before letting it go and smiling. I smiled a little bit.

"Miss Shiro, come over here" Takuma called out, I turned around and walked towards him. He was talking to two people. Rima and a male I hadn't met yet.

The male had maroon coloured hair that seemed to be spiked randomly, even his fringe was spiked randomly, but what caught my attention were his eyes. His eyes were a baby blue colour, but the held no emotions like most people would.

"Miss Shiro, this is Senri Shiki" Takuma said waving towards the male, "And you've already meet Rima" Takuma said I nodded and bowed to them both.

"Both Shiki and myself have been told to look after you" Takuma said, I nodded and looked at the other people in the room.

"That over there is Akatsuki Kain" Takuma said point to a male with light orange short wavy hair and amber eyes who was talking to Hanabusa. His jacket was unbuttoned and I noticed he had a bad boy type look.

"That is Ruka Souen" Takuma said pointing at a girl with very light brown hair, which almost looked dark blonde. Her eyes where a few shades darker then her hair.

"And that's about everyone you should know" Takuma said with a smile. I nodded my head as something was offered to me. I blinked to see Rima holding up some pocky. I smiled happy and took it from her. Senri and Takuma chuckled

"Looks like we have another pocky lover" Takuma said and I smiled sheepishly as I ate the pocky happily.

Kaname walked down the stairs and everyone turned towards him. He looked towards me and smile. I smiled back happily. Everyone seemed to stand up and head towards the door as it was opened.

"Stay close" Senri whispered to me and I looked at him confused

"You'll see" Rima said as she offered me more pocky. I took it before jumping when I heard a scream.

"It's okay Miss Shiro, it's just the Day Class" I nodded my head slowly, unsure what they meant; I felt something grab my left hand and squeeze it. I looked to see Senri hand. He looked at me, making sure I was okay with this. I nodded to him as the gate doors opened. My eyes widen at all the girl crowding around the gates.

"Don't listen to them" Senri whispered to me as we started walking out of the gate. I looked at the ground as I walked beside me. I could hear them talking about me.

"Who's that?"

"What's she doing so close to Shiki-san and Ichijo-san?"

"She's not even pretty"

"Nothing like Ruka-sempai and Rima-sempai"

I kept walking my head held low, it hurt to listen to them.

"I thought I said don't listen to them" Senri whispered and I looked up at him. He smiled at the tiniest bit and I smiled back softly.

* * *

><p>We were soon in class; I sat on a chair in the back row, Senri and Rima on each side of me. Takuma in front of me, chatting happily to me. Kaname leaning against the wall close by reading a book. Everyone else was spread across the room, doing something.<p>

Rima offered me more pocky, which I took happily.

"So Hana, what's your favourite thing to do?" Takuma asked and I chewed on my pocky while thinking. I sighed and shrugged. Takuma chuckled

"Favourite flower?" I blinked before smiling. I waved Takuma close to me and he moved closer, I brushed some hair before his face and pulled a white rose out from behind his ear. He stared at me while I giggled lightly. He took the rose and looked at it.

"It's real" he said and I nodded. I don't know how or why, but I could always make a flower appear whenever I need it too. I don't complain because sometimes a flower can brighten up my day.

"How did you do it?" Rima asked and I sighed confused and shrugged.

"So you don't know?" Senri asked, I nodded.

"Can you do it again?" Rima asked and I shook my head with a blush on my cheeks. Senri and Takuma shared a look.

"Favourite colour?" Takuma said, smiling cheerfully at me while he held onto the rose. I did a writing motion and he nodded, pulling out a notepad and pen and giving them to me.

'**White'**

Takuma nodded.

"What do you know about your family?" Rima asked and I blinked before starting to write.

'**I remember a woman I think was my mother, a man, who I know was my father and a girl who looked just like me'**

All three of them looked at each other before turning to Kaname. He looked up from his book; Rima grabbed the pad and passed it to Senri who passed it to Kaname. He read it and nodded.

"The girl's name was Haru, if I'm not mistaken" I blinked once before everything changed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hana" the girl, Hana turned around to face the girl who has just called out her name. The girl who had called out Hana's name smiled<em>

"_Come on Hana, mum is waiting" she said sweetly_

"_Of course Haru" Hana said running after Haru. Soon both girls were in the mother's room. Their mother was brushing her long white hair; the woman's hair almost touched the ground._

"_I got Hana mummy" Haru said, the woman smiled and turned to the girls smiling._

"_How are my beautiful twins this morning" she said opening her arms. Both girls ran into her arms, giggling and smiling as their mum hugged them tightly._

"_Chou" all three of them looked towards the door to see a man; he had dark silver hair with matching eyes. He held a soft smile on his lips._

"_Daddy" the girls squealed happily and ran over to him. The man bent down chuckling and hugging the two small girls as they ran over to him._

"_You two ready for bed?" he asked and both the girls pouted._

"_But we aren't tired" both small girls said, which made their parents chuckle to themselves._

"_Come on girls, I'll read you a story" Haru grinned and ran out of the room. Hana turned around and faced her mother._

"_Is something wrong Hana?" the mother asked. Hana held up her hands to show a beautiful white rose._

"_Will you wear this tonight mummy?" Hana asked, the mother smiled happily and took the rose. She placed it in her hair and picked Hana up._

"_I love it, thank you so much" the mother said. Hana smiled and hugged her mum._

"_I'm glad" Hana then was put on the ground_

"_HANA" Haru yelled from their room. Hana giggle, waving at her mother once before running out of them room._

* * *

><p>"...HANA" Everything seemed to come back together. I sat there a hand covering my mouth as I coughed violently. Senri had a hand on my back, rubbing it softly. I could feel something in my hand and I knew it was blood. Someone hand covered mine and pulled it away from my mouth. Something was placed over mouth and I saw it was a cloth.<p>

"Senri, Takuma, take her to the infirmary" Kaname said. In seconds I was in someone's arms and out of the room. I closed her eyes as I continued to cough. After a while we finally were in the infirmary. The nurse looked me over before making the boys leave the room and then got to work.


	4. Old memories

~Takuma's POV~

Even outside I could still hear her coughing. I leant against the wall worried. She just started coughing as Kaname mentioned that girl's name. Haru, who was that girl? Maybe Hana sister. Senri sighed to himself loudly. I looked at him to see he was seated on the ground looking up at the roof.

"I wonder what happened" Senri said and I nodded.

"I hope she is okay" Senri looked at me.

"You have barely known here a fully day and your already worried" he said and I frowned.

"Yeah, well she is a very nice girl" I said, I looked down and spotted something in my pocket I pulled it out and blinked.

"A lily" Senri looked at me as I stared at the flower.

"I wonder how she does it" I blinked and looked at Senri.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Senri sighed.

"She pulls flowers out of thin air, that isn't normal." Senri said, I nodded my head in agreement. I could hear the coughs finally dying down. The nurse walked out of them room not long after.

"She will be fine, but she will need to stay in bed for a day or two so it doesn't happen again" I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you" I said, she smiled sweetly back.

"It's my job dear, now take her back to her room and make sure she stays there" Senri stood up and walked into the room. I followed after him. Hana was fast asleep on a bed; her jacket was off and placed on the back of a chair. She wore her black dress top which was buttoned up at least. Senri picked her up and hold her like she was a fridge doll. I saw something in his eyes and I smirked. Senri was falling in love, I so had to tell Rima about this.

* * *

><p>~January 27th, morning~<p>

~Hana's POV~

I woke up, my throat was killing me. I sat up slowly, the first thing I notice was I was in my room. Second, someone had changed me out of my uniform. And lastly it was too early to be up. I looked around and noticed a glass of water next to my bed. I picked it up and took a large gulp before leaning against the backboard of my bed. I heard the door open and shut.

"How are you feeling?" I turned to see Senri, I nodded my head.

"That doesn't really answer my question" he said and I smiled at him tiredly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled the tiniest bit at me. I sighed softly.

"Hana" I looked at him and saw him looking at my window.

"What happened the other day?" he asked, I blinked

"Which part?" I whispered, he turned to look at me, I stared out the window.

"In the classroom" he said, I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Old memories" I mumbled, he nodded at brushed some hair away from my face. I flinched as he touched me.

"I'm sorry" he said, I looked at him. He was looking at me.

"Can I see you face?" he asked, I blink once.

"Why would you want to?" I whispered softly. Senri smiled softly.

"I want to see what your hiding behind that hair" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a ribbon that sat on my beside table, I quickly pulled my hair in a ponytail and brushed my fringe out of my face. My whole face was visible, along with all the bruises and stiches. I looked down at my hands, which were in my lap.

"You should keep your hair up" my head snapped up to look at Senri and I shook my head a few times.

"You don't want anyone to see your beauty?" he asked, I looked at him again and shook my head.

"I'm not beautiful" I whispered, looking towards the bathroom.

"You should believe in yourself more" he said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Get some rest, you can come to class with us today if you feel up to it" I looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you" I whispered as he shut the door. I sighed and rubbed my head before lying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked at the roof for a while. I heard a knock at the door and sat up as it opened. Takuma walked in smiling cheerful like he normal does.<p>

"Miss Shiro, are you coming with us today?" he asked and I smiled at him and nodded. He grinned and ran over to me giving me a hug, which made me jump. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, couldn't help myself" I rolled my eyes.

"You should keep your hair up" Takuma said which made my eyes widen. I had kept my hair up last night, I mean this morning when Senri asked. I blushed and shook my head. Takuma sighed.

"Fine, but hurry up and get ready" he said, I pointed to the door and he smiled before walking out of the door and shutting it behind him.

"People" I mumbled as I slipped out of bed. I found my legs a bit wobbly; I wonder how long I had been out. I walked over to my closet and find a clean uniform. I quickly got changed and undid my hair. I brushed and nodded my head once I was happy with my look. I got to the door and opened it. Takuma was talking to Senri. Both of them turned towards me.

"You didn't keep your hair up" Takuma said with a sigh. I blushed and shook my head.

"But you looked cute" I blushed even worse and shook my head.

"Leave the girl alone" I turned to see Rima chewing on some pocky. I quickly walked over to her and hid behind her. Senri sighed to himself before turning around and walking past both Rima and myself. Takuma pouts before smiling and following after Senri.

"Thanks" I said to Rima, she nodded her head and handed me pocky while I took happily and followed after her like a lost puppy. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was tackled to the ground.

"HANA" a male voice said and I looked up to see Hanabusa.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he hugged me tightly. I blinked as I continued to eat my pocky.

"Aido" I turned to see Kaname, Hanabusa let go and helped me to my feet.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head and smiled. Kaname smiled at me softly as he headed towards the door, I smiled back.

"Let's go" Hanabusa yelled happily, most likely wanting to see his fans. I sighed to myself as I started following the crowd. The doors opened and a heard loud screams coming from the fan girls, I jumped at the sound. I felt a hand grabbed onto my left hand as we started walking. I looked to see Senri eating pocky; he gave me a small smile but didn't say a word. I felt safe with him next to me, but I also felt like I should be running away from him. I walked with my head down, thinking about things when I felt someone tug on my hand. I stopped walking like Senri had done. I looked up to see Kaname, who was in front had stopped walking, causing everyone else to stop

"Is there a problem Kaname?" Takuma asked, Kaname shook his head.

"I thought I saw something" was all Kaname said before he began walking again. I looked at Kaname before I felt something being placed in my pocket. I looked to my right and saw a flash of silver. I shook my head as I started walking again.


	5. New Babysitter

I sat with Takuma today. We were having a somewhat conversation about manga while Senri and Rima ate pocky, Kaname reading a book like normal and everyone was doing something.

"Really, I always through Fuji loved Jun, not Sho" I rolled my eyes and wrote down something on the notepad Takuma had given me.

'**Fuki loves Sho, she flirts with him more the Jun, and always blushes when he is around. Yeah they aren't around each other much, but she blushes around him more than Jun'**

Takuma nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right" he said with a sigh. I smiled at him as he clicked his fingers.

"What about Aika? She is always around Sho" I rolled my eyes.

'**They are cousins'**

Takuma sighed

"Oh yeah" I giggled softly.

"What are you two talking about?" Senri asked as he chewed on pocky.

"Miss Shiro is just explaining how much more she knows about manga" Takuma said and I smiled at him sweetly before brushing some hair out of his face and pulling a poppy out from behind his ear. He smiled happy as he took the flower from me.

"Can you make bouquet?" Rima asked, I blinked. And wrote on the pad.

'**I've never tried'**

"Maybe you should try" Rima said, I shrugged.

"Hey Senri, when does your next magazine come out?" Takuma asked and I blinked in confusion.

"Day after tomorrow" Senri sighed as Rima gave him some more pocky. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"What's wrong Hana?" Takuma asked. I looked at Senri, who sighed.

"I'm a model" I blinked before smiling sweetly. I quickly turned to my pad and wrote something down.

'**Really? That's cool'**

Rima chuckled to herself as a light blush spread across Senri's cheeks, not that I noticed it.

"I have some photo in my room; maybe you should come and have a look at them." I nodded at Takuma. I turned to the front and rested my head on my hand. Everything seemed too changed again.

* * *

><p>"<em>HANA, HARU" A voice called out, making the two girls to spin around. A large smile appeared on both girls face as they ran towards the person calling out there name.<em>

"_Fuyuko" the twins said happily as all three of them hugged. Fuyuko had long pale silver hair, which the twins loved because it was completely different from there white hair._

"_Hello girls" a male said stepping up behind Fuyuko._

"_Hello Uncle Tadao" the twins said with a giggle._

"_How is your mother?" he asked with a chuckle. The girls smiled_

"_Good, did you come to see her?" Haru asked_

"_Yes, we did" the man said._

"_We want to see the baby" Fuyuko said, making the twins giggle._

"_The baby hasn't come yet Fuyuko" Hana said as both the twins grabbed Fuyuko hand and pulled her towards their house. There uncle following behind, when they got inside they met up the twins mother. Her belly was swollen, but even so she looked beautiful._

"_Chou, my dear, you look as beautiful as ever" Uncle Tadao said with a small bow. The twins mum chuckled_

"_Tadao, you are too much of a gentleman" Uncle Tad grinned_

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, the twins mum rolled her eyes._

"_Why don't you girls go and play while us adults talk" all three of the girls nodded their heads and disappears upstairs, hand-in-hand._

* * *

><p>"Hana?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I blinked and turned to see Takuma looking at me worried.<p>

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute there" I smiled showing him I was fine. I sighed tiredly and rubbed my eyes. Senri offered me some pocky which I took and started eating. At the moment the teacher let us out. I sighed and stood up giving the pad and pen back to Takuma and walking towards the door. I waited for Rima, Senri and Takuma before heading outside with them. It was a cool night.

"I feel like a fight" Hanabusa said randomly, causing most people to roll their eyes. I looked at the ground before an idea came to mind. I smirked before turning around and smiling at Hanabusa, he looked at me strangely before he tripped over a root in the ground. A giggle escaped my lips as Hanabusa glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" Hanabusa asked, while most people looked between him and me. I smiled sweetly.

"I swear I'm going to kill you" he growled, everyone rolled their eyes at Hanabusa, while other shot him glares for threatening me. I giggled again as Hanabusa face went bright red; I giggled and walked over to Senri, Takuma and Rima. Rima looked at me and smirked as she lend towards me and whispered in my ear.

"That was evil" she asked and I grinned and nodded once. She chuckled lightly and gave me some pocky which I took happy.

"What were you two whispering about?" Takuma asked curiously, Rima shrugged.

"I asked Hana if she thought Hanabusa was funny" I nodded my head and the boys shared a look before shrugging.

"Whatever" Senri said, I stopped walking so I could walk beside him. He looked at me as I held up a black rose. He blinked at me before taking it from my hands slowly. I smiled before running after the others who were almost at the dorms. As I walked beside them I slipped my hand in my pocket and felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out. It was silver in colour and as I opened it the words were written in a dull white. 6 words and a small flower in the corner were printed on it.

'_I'm glad you're alive_

_White Flower'_

* * *

><p>~February 9th, Twilight~<p>

It had been almost two weeks since I started at Cross Academy and I was enjoying it. I got along with most people, even Hanabusa, which surprised me. I was often with Rima, Takuma or Senri due to having to have someone around me at all times. Rima and I normal talked about random things or we just ate pocky together, I was normally with her when Senri and Takuma were sent out to kill a level E. When I was with Takuma, Senri and Rima were most likely out modelling or just wanted to be alone together. Takuma and I often read manga together; I often fell asleep in his lap because we always wanted to read the same book. Takuma would tease me saying the Senri normal stole me from him if I fell asleep in his lap. I just raised an eyebrow or rolled my eyes at him when he brought it up. When I was alone with Senri, it was because Rima and Takuma were busy. Half the time I just slept next to him or he would talk about random stuff, not that I minded. Whenever he was around I remember something, it could be something as small as what my old room looked like, to big stuff that shook me from in the inside.

"Hana" a voice said, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked towards the door to see Hanabusa leaning against the frame.

"You okay? You seemed a bit spaced out" he said, I nodded and stood up from my bed. Hanabusa sighed and I blinked and gave him a confused look.

"Oh it's nothing, just Senri, Takuma and Rima are all out and I have to babysit you" I raise an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"What? It's true" I snorted as I disappeared into the bathroom. It was strange that all three of them would be out at the same time. I quickly got changed and did my hair. I hadn't looked in the mirror for the whole three weeks. I didn't want to see myself; I didn't want to see the pain.

"Hana?" Hanabusa said, I opened the door and smiled. Hanabusa let out a sigh as he moved out of my way. I grabbed my books and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hanabusa" Akatsuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay Akatsuki, I was told to look after her" Hanabusa said happily.

"Where are Takuma and Senri?" Ruka asked, Hanabusa grinned.

"Senri and Rima have a photo shot and Takuma is out hunting down a level E" I looked towards the stairs as Kaname rounded the corner.

"Morning Hana" Kaname said, I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"This isn't going to turn out well" Ruka mumbled to herself as she turned towards the door and opened it. Everyone moved out of the room quickly and quietly. I stood next Kaname as Hanabusa ran towards the gates.

"You give him a job, and he forgets it when he hears his fan girls" Ruka said and I giggled lightly. Ruka looked at me and smiled softly. Ruka and I got along, but we weren't best friends or anything.

"Hana" I looked towards Kaname. "Please sit next to me in the classroom, I would like to talk to you" I nodded once.


	6. Him

I sat next to Kaname who was sitting in the front row. A pad in front of me and a pen in my hand.

"How much have you remembered Hana?" Kaname whispered. I looked at him before nodding. I started writing.

'**A lot'**

Kaname nodded and made a movement to explain more.

'**I remember parts of my family, mother, father, sister, uncle and cousin'**

Kaname blinked a few times as he read it.

"Uncle and cousin?" he questioned and I nodded.

'**Uncle Tadao and Fuyuko'**

Kaname nodded once.

"I will look them up and see if they are still alive for you." I opened up one of my books and headed the silver note to Kaname. He looked at me confused after reading it.

'**Fuyuko was the only other person who called me that, other than Haru. I got that two weeks ago'**

Kaname nodded before giving it back.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" he asked and I stopped.

'**I remember him'**

I wrote slowly, Kaname took a deep breath before leaning towards me.

"Who?" I gulped and wrote his name with shaky hands.

'**Rido Kuran'**

Kaname glared at the name. I knew they were related, but by the glares I can tell they don't get along.

"What about before _him_?" Kaname asked, hissing the last word. I sighed.

'**Not much'**

Kaname nodded before sighing. Hanabusa bounced down to me and smiled.

"Let's play a game Hana" I giggled at Hanabusa and nodded.

"What should we play?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Maybe tag outside" I looked at Kaname who thought for a moment. He then nodded.

"Kain, please go with them" Akatsuki sighed but nodded. Hanabusa jumped for joy and dragged me out of the classroom with Akatsuki behind us.

"Does Hana want to be it?" Hanabusa asked, I shook my head and he nodded.

"I'll be it then." Akatsuki sighed but nodded.

"You have one minute." I giggled and disappeared into the trees. I climbed up a trees and started walking across the top of the trees as quietly as I could, using their branches to move from tree to tree. I walked past one of the prefects. I was always told to stay away from them, never to talk to them. As I walked above it a leaf fell from the tree. My eyes widened and I quickly moved behind a trunk. The prefect looked up but quickly started moving again. I let out a breath and was about to move when I heard a twig snap. I froze.

"Hana, I know you close" Hanabusa cheerful voice called out as he looked around him. I stayed very still, focusing on keeping my breathing even and quiet. Hanabusa sighed to himself. I felt a cold breeze hit my face and I quickly grabbed my hair, making sure it didn't blow wildly with the wind. Below I could see the ground slowly freezing.

"Come on Hana" Hanabusa said, his tone of voice had changed. I gulped before looking around me. I spotted an escape route through the trees and quickly went to move.

"There you are" My eyes widened as ice shot out of the ground in straight up into the air, right in front of me, making me lose my balance and land on the ground hard. I coughed once before sitting up. Hanabusa was smirking as he walked towards me.

"I find it so unfair how I can't drink your sweet blood" he said as he lifted up my arm. A finally noticed the blood dripping off it. It must have happened as I fell. Hanabusa looked at me with bright red shinning eyes.

"One little taste" he said as he placed his lips on my bleeding arm. Everything around me started to blur together.

* * *

><p>"<em>HANA GET OUT OF HERE" a woman yelled at me as a vampire charged towards a teenage girl.<em>

"_No" the girl, Hana said as she raised her hand, a beautiful white rose in it facing the vampire._

"_Die you beast" Hana span the rose around in her hand so the rose faced her. She flicked the end of the rose towards the vampire and the steam grew, making a large whip. Hana pulled the whip backwards and flicked it towards the vampire. The end of the whip going straight through the vampire's heart, turning him to dust._

"_HANA" a voice called out. Hana turned around to see a vampire charging towards her. Hana dropped the rose in her hand._

"_Look like I have to go all out." The rose steam disappeared into the ground, while the flower stood up straight._

"_Die, girl" the vampire hissed as a large root shot out of the ground, going straight through the vampires head._

"_Too late" Hana hissed as she flicked her hand, the roots shot out and wrapped around the girl who had warned her about the vampire, the roots quickly took the girl to Hana._

"_Hana" the girl whispered as the roots placed her on the ground. Hana smiled._

"_It's okay Haru, I've got you" Haru hugged Hana as roots surrounded them both, creating a large dome._

"_HANA, HARU" a voice said, making both girls eyes widen as the roots around them started to burn._

"_Hana" Haru whimpered. Hana growled as her eyes turned bright red._

"_How dare you" she growled, the dome around them disappeared as the roots shot in every direction, kill every bad vampire in the room._

"_Mum" Haru yelled as she ran over to the woman who was panting._

"_I'm okay" the woman said, hugging Haru._

"_Where's dad?" Hana asked, the woman pointed up the stairs._

"_I'll be right back" she said running up the stairs. Hana ran straight towards her parents' bedroom and barged in. Hana froze and her eyes widened._

"_Dad" Hana's father lay on the ground, a hole in his chest; his body the shattered, turning into glass._

"_What's this? One of the Shiro Twins" Hana's eyes snapped towards the window where a man stood. His two different coloured eyes seemed to glow._

"_Did you do this?" Hana growled, the man chuckled and nodded once._

"_HOW DARE YOU" Hana yelled as roots shot towards the man. Hana's eyes widen as the man appeared in front of her._

"_You're still so young" the man placed a hand on Hana's face._

"_Don't be afraid" he whispered as he smiled at Hana. Hana looked at the man with wide eyes._

"_W-Who are you?" Hana asked before she heard two different screams from downstairs._

"_Mum, Haru" Hana whispered before bolting down the stairs and stopping at the bottom. Haru body shattered into glass as her mum lay there._

"_H-Hana" she whispered before slowly shattering as well. Hana fell to the ground in complete shock._

"_They're gone, they are all gone" A tear rolled down Hana's face._

"_Yes they are" Hana looked up the stairs to see the man. His eyes were fixed on the flying glass pieces._

"_You did this" Hana choked out. The man chuckled_

"_Yes dear, I did" Hana eyes glowed red as roots shot out of the ground all around the room._

"_HOW DARE YOU" Whips of blood shot out from the man stopping Hana's roots._

"_That won't do dear" Hana laughed lightly._

"_Oh really" flowers shot out from the roots. Each one a different colour, a different shade, a different type._

"_Die" the flower shattered, surrounding the man. Tears rolled down Hana's face as she looked towards the dust._

"_Haru... mother... father" A loud chuckle was heard from behind Hana. Hana looked over her shoulder to see the man. Blood dripped down his body._

"_What a lovely power, maybe you can be of some use" the man said before everything went black._

* * *

><p>I felt tears running down my face as I hugged my knees tightly to my chest.<p>

"Hana" someone whispered as they touched me. I slapped the hand away before roots shot out of the ground surrounding me.

"You've unlocked some powers" tears continued to run down my face as I sat there.

"Hana, let's take you back" a voice said, I didn't move at all.

"Akatsuki, take Hanabusa back and make sure everyone returns" I finally received the voice, it was Kaname's voice.

"Sure, come on Hanabusa" a voice replied as I whimpered softly to myself as I felt the pain in my body.

"Hana, come here." Kaname's voice said softly. I whimpered again in pain. My head was throbbing.

"Hana" Kaname's voice said as he broke through my roots. I felt two arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from my roots. I whimpered again as I felt something stroke my hair.

"It's okay, it's just you and me" Kaname said over and over again as my body shook.

"It's okay, Hanabusa didn't mean to scare you" he whispered. I nodded my head.

"Kaname" I whispered

"Yes"

"I'm tired" I mumbled. Kaname chuckled and hugged me close.

"Sleep then. I'll make sure no one touches you" he said. I nodded my head and slowly feel asleep as Kaname stood up and started heading back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>~Takuma's POV~<p>

I can't believe it. Hanabusa did it. Senri and Rima stood beside me in shock just like myself.

"Is this a joke?" Rima asked finally. Akatsuki shook his head slowly.

"Kaname is still dealing with Hana at the moment. I don't know how long that will take." He said. Hanabusa sat on the ground, back against the wall. His head was low.

"Why?" Senri finally spoke up. Hanabusa looked up at him, the sadness showed in his eyes.

"I don't know" I sighed and grabbed Senri's arm as he went to charge towards Hanabusa. Rima had grabbed his other hand and we both held him back. The room opened and my eyes widened. Kaname held a bloody and shaking Hana in his arms.

"Shiki, take Hana up to your room. I don't want to leave her alone." Senri nodded and took Hana from Kaname. I looked towards Rima with a smirk and she smiled the tiniest bit.

"What happened exactly?" I asked, Kaname sighed.

"Aido just got too excited" Kaname said, I nodded my head. Everyone seemed to head for their own rooms then. I let out a sigh.

"The one day all three of us are out is the days she gets attacked." I said, Rima sighed.

"Yeah, it can't be helped" I nodded my head and goodnight before heading upstairs. I walked in and saw Senri. He was looking out the window.

"How is she?" I asked, looking over to Senri's bed to see her fast asleep. Her body now almost completely blood free.

"Fine, a cut and puncher wounds but nothing more." I sighed

"Should I go get Rima?" Senri nodded and looked at me. I could something in his eyes, something he was hiding, not only from me but also from himself. I turned around and poked my head out. Rima was standing outside with a change of clothes.

"You're a mind reader" I said with a smile. She sighed and shook her head.

"Not really" she mumbled. I moved out of the way and she walked in.

"Senri get out" she demand and I chuckled. Senri looked at her and nodded. Both Senri and I stood in the hallway as Rima changed Hana's clothes. Senri sighed sadly and I looked at him.

"You okay?" he looked at me and nodded. I smiled

"Good to hear" he looked at me for a while. I could feel his eyes as I stared at the ground.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"Is it my fault?" he asked, I blinked and looked up. Senri was looking at the door.

"Of course not" I said with a frown.

"Then whose fault is it?" he asked, turning too looked at me.

"No one is to blame Senri" I said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember that, it was neither your fault, nor Hanabusa's." Rima walked out of the room then, she held a file of bloody clothes along with a flower.

"Where the flower come from?" I asked as I picked it up. It was a white rose stained with blood.

"Don't know, it was in her shirt pocket." Rima sighed as she walked past me.

"Night" she called out.

"Night" Senri said before sighing and entering the room again.

"A white flower, Shiro Hana" I mumbled.


	7. Shin Shiro

~February 10th, twilight~

~Hana's POV~

I shot out of bed, gasping for air and shaking like a leaf. Sweat dripped off my forehead as my fists balled up.

"Hana" I jumped and turned to see Senri leaning against the wall not far from me. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand came towards me slowly, but even so I still cringed away from his touch.

"Hana" he whispered, I could hear the pain in his voice. I was still gasping for air and shaking. Senri sighed before standing up and leaving the room. I heard the door shut quietly behind him. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them.

"It was only a dream" I mumbled as I tried to calm myself own, but the more I tried, the worse I got. I heard the door open again and heard someone walked towards me. I could hear the sound of paper being held tightly.

"I got these for you" Senri's voice said as something was placed next to me. I froze. That smell. I slowly turned my head to see a bundle of roses next to me. I looked up at him before slowly reaching for them. I could feel my breathing calm down as I ran my shaking fingers over each rose, counting as I went.

10 different roses. 10 different colours.

Black, White, Red, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Peach, Blue, Lavender, Coral.

"Hope you like them" I looked at Senri and smiling.

"Thank you" I squeaked. He smiled at me and placed a hand on mine.

"I'm sorry." He said, I shook my head and looked at the roses.

"I remember" he blinked.

"I remember who I am" I whispered. There was a knock at the door and I jumped and pull my hand away from Senri's. Hugging the roses to my chest tightly. Senri sighed before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Rima" he said, Rima pushed past him and walked into the room, sat at the edge of my bed.

"Feeling better?" she asked with a sigh as she brought out a box of pocky. I nodded once.

"That's good, Senri been trying to rip Hanabusa apart till he was sent up here" she said, I looked at Senri to see him looking away from me.

"Pocky?" she said while holding out a piece out for me. I nodded and took a piece slowly.

"You coming today?" she asked and I looked at the roses for a while before shaking my head.

"What about you?" Rima asked turned to Senri with a piece of pocky held out for him. He bent down and grabbed it with his mouth.

"I don't know" he sighed. I nodded at him with a small smiling before looking at the roses in my lap.

"Fine" he said disappearing into the bathroom. I blinked then and finally noticed I wasn't in my own room, but rather, in Takuma and Senri's room.

"He cares for you" Rima said as she fell down to rest on my bed. I blinked at her as I finished off my pocky.

"Let's go" Senri said walking out of the bathroom in his uniform. He looked at me and I smiled softly.

"Stay" he said before walking out of the room.

"See" Rima said before standing up.

"Bye" she waved. I sighed and lay down, holding a flower in my hand. I ran my hand over the thorns slowly, wondering about what Rima had said.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes I got up and left Takuma and Senri's room and headed for my own. I got changed into some clean clothes and brushed my hair. I walked over to my window and opened it. I looked around me before jumping out it. I landed on my feet softly before looking around me. I smirked as I ran to the large wall that surrounded and jumped onto it. Landing on the very top in a handstand. I smirked as I flipped off it, landing on the other side in a perfect position. I quickly climbed a tree and headed for the boards of Cross Academy, dodging both the perfects at the same time. I jumped the fence, with a little help from a wildflower bush and headed into down. I walked slowly with my head down. My hair was pulled over my shoulder and half hidden in my jacket.<p>

"What do we have here?" I turned around and saw two vampires, both level E's. I froze and looked at him.

"What's your name beautiful?" one asked taking a step forwards. I took a step back before feeling to arms around me.

"Hi there" I looked over my shoulder to see the other level E.

"You two are annoying me" I hissed, both of them froze before turning to dust. I smiled as two flowers dropped to the ground. I picked them up.

"Two poppies" I sighed as I sat them up high away from the ground before walking away from the piles of dust. I found myself in the middle of the town near a fountain not long after there. I sat down and watching the people around me. Slowly everything blurred together.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shiro's are the only pureblood family able to change the type of blood in their body" a woman with long silver hair said. Two girls with white hair sat in front of her.<em>

"_What do you mean?" one asked and the other nodded.  
>"What I mean Haru-" the woman was cut off<em>

"_Hana" the woman sighed._

"_What I mean Hana is that if a Shiro is in danger, be it from not having enough blood or someone wants to drink their blood, they can turn almost all the way human" the girls nodded._

"_So its kinds like fooling the pray" the woman nodded._

"_Yes, but the only way to turn back human is to drink your own vampire blood" the girls smiled._

"_Is that why dad makes us full a bottle each year?" the woman nodded._

"_Yes, so that if you ever need it it's there" the girls nodded._

"_So we should always carry a blood with us?" one of the girls asked._

"_No, when you lock away your powers and turn almost completely human" the woman said._

"_What?" the girls asked confused. The woman sighed._

"_A Shiro can partly lock their powers away or just change their blood type." The girls nodded._

"_So partly is to get pray and completely is for when they don't want people to drink their blood" the girls said at the same time. The woman nodded._

"_But do you still need to drink your own blood when you change only your blood?" one of the girls asked._

"_Not always, if you do it too much yes" the girls nodded and smiled_

"_You will learn very soon how to do that" the woman said with a smile._

"_Hana, Haru, come down here" the girls jumped to their feet, kissing the woman on her cheek and running out of the room._

* * *

><p><em>Two girls sat next to their mother as she held up a small baby in her arms.<em>

"_What's his name?" one of the girls asked._

"_Shin, Shin Shiro" both girls giggled with huge smiles on their faces._

"_Is he our brother?" the other girl asked. The mother chuckled_

"_Yes dears, your brother" the girls smiled at each other._

"_When Shin is older can we teach him stuff?" one of the girls asked, the woman chuckled again._

"_Of course dears" the girls grinned happily._

"_Can I hold him mummy?" the mother blinked before smiling._

"_Of course Hana" Hana smiled as the small baby was placed in her arms._

"_He is so small" Hana giggled._

"_I want to hold him" the other girl complained_

"_Of course Haru, you can hold him next" the mother said, which caused Haru to smile happy._

"_Yay" Hana giggled as their mother grabbed the baby and placed it in Haru's lap._

"_Well don't you guy look all grown up" a voice said, both girls turned and smiled._

"_Hi daddy" Hana said, getting and hugging him. The father scooped her up in his arms and smiled_

"_How is my beautiful flower today?" he asked, causing Hana to giggle._

"_Good, I got to hold Shin" the father smiled and turned to Haru who was still holding the baby._

"_He is so cute daddy" Haru said with a smile._

"_Just like you two" both the girls giggled._

* * *

><p>I was brought out of my thoughts when someone sat down next to me. I looked to my right to see a girl in a large white fluffy coat. Her hair was pale silver and was pulled into a tight bun.<p>

"How have you been Hana?" the voice asked, I sighed and lend backwards. Almost falling into the fountain, only to be saved by a hand from the girl.

"Thanks Fuyuko" the girl smiled at me.

"Glad you remember me" I smiled softly.

"How can I forget your hair?" I said and we both laughed.

"I see you have almost completely got your powers back" I nodded once.

"Almost" I sighed, Fuyuko giggled and pulled something out of her pockets and offered it to me.

"Dad said to give this to you" she said. I smiled as I saw a small bottle with red liquid in it.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"Yep" I smiled happily and slipped it into my pocket.

"I won't use it just yet" Fuyuko blinked

"Why not?" she asked, I stood up and offered her a hand, which she took.

"There a people I don't want knowing that I'm a pureblood, even thought I think they already know" I said, she nodded.

"Is it a boy?" I blushed and nodded.

"You could say that" Fuyuko giggled and smiling.

"Let's talk about this over a nice hot tea." I rolled my eyes and let my cousin pull me away.


	8. Peaceful Dreams and Rude Awakenings

"I really want to meet all these people" Fuyuko said and I rolled my eyes.

"You moving to the school, aren't you?" Fuyuko grinned sheepishly.

"How did you know?" she asked, I shrugged

"I don't know it's something you would do" I said as I brought the cup of hot chocolate to my lips. Fuyuko giggled softly.

"You know me too well" she said, I shrugged as I sat the cup down. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Can I ask something?" Fuyuko made an 'hm' sound. I turned towards her to see chocolate shaved into her mouth.

"You missed some" I said pointing to my bottom lip. Fuyuko blinked before licking it off.

"You were saying" she said, I sighed.

"Shin" Fuyuko blinked once.

"Shin? Shin who?" she asked. I sighed, knowing completely well I was talking to the wrong person.

"Where is your dad?" I asked, Fuyuko looked outside before smiling and pointing out the window. I turned to see a man in a large black trench coat with a black hat on his head. He walked into the cafe and took off his hat. Showing off his dark silver hair with matching eyes.

"Over here daddy" Fuyuko said with a wave. The man smiled as he walked over.

"It's been a while Hana" he said, I smiled.

"Uncle Tadao" I said standing up and hugging the man. Uncle Tadao was my father's twin brother, and also my mother older brother.

"Can I get you anything daddy?" Fuyuko asked, Uncle Tadao nodded and gave her his order. She smiled as she skipped off.

"Uncle, what happened to Shin?" I asked, he looked at me with a blank expression

"Very good memory you have my dear" he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"He has been living with another pureblood family, he knows what happened to his family and was recently sent news that you are alive" he said, I sighed softly. At least he is alive.

"How are you my dear?" he asked, I looked down at the hot chocolate in my hands.

"I feel weak, but yet I feel strong" I whispered as I picked up the cup and brought it to my lips.

"That happens to us when we lock up so much of our power" he said, Fuyuko came skipping over with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. I saw on the plate a lovely looking lemon cheesecake.

"So when will you be starting Fuyuko?" I asked, Uncle Tadao smiled.

"In a few days, I was just at the Academy. Kaname Kuran said that you have been getting many of your memories back and that he is waiting for your true powers to come out. I'm not sure what he meant but he doesn't seem to be a threat... yet anyway" both Fuyuko and myself nodded.

* * *

><p>Fuyuko gave me a small hug before I headed back to school. I walked quietly and quickly. I froze when I heard voices.<p>

"I can't believe she disappear without a trace." I heard a voice say. I smiled softly, knowing it was Hanabusa.

"Stop complaining" I froze and swear under my breath.

"Aren't you worried Senri? She could be hurt for all we know" Hanabusa said, trying to play with Senri.

"It's her own fault if she is" was Senri's reply. I guess he doesn't care about me. I moved away from Hanabusa, Senri and whoever else was with them. I walked, dodging Yuki and Ruka before finding myself in a small meadow. I took a seat and looking at the sky. My hands resting on the ground, each side of me. My mind seemed to go blank as my mind connected to the trees and flowers around me. Ruka had given up and was now talking to Kaname, who was sitting near the fountain. Hanabusa was looking for me with Akatsuki. Senri was walking with Rima who was feeding him pocky. Takuma was walking around with a manga in front of his face. Yuki was talking to the other perfect. I sighed. Everyone was looking for her while not looking for her. I sighed again and opened my eyes. I looked at the sky.

"What would you do Haru?" I asked softly.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the main door of the moon dorms. Everyone had gone to bed. Or so I thought.<p>

"Where have you been?" I jumped five feet in the air or so before turning to see Senri sitting on the couch. I shut the door quietly before standing against it quietly. Senri sighed after a while.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while. I nodded as I slid to the bottom of the door.

"You sure?" he asked, standing up and walking over to me. I nodded once. Senri smiled softly before picking me up in his arms. My eyes widened and wrapped around his neck. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"I've got you" he said, I looked up at him and nodded once. Lay my head on his shoulder and relaxing my body. Senri walked up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. He opened the door easily. He walked over to the bed and places me down slowly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. I noticed a vase full of roses on my desk. He sighed tiredly and I looked at him worried.

"I'm fine" he said after noticing my look. I patted the place next to me; he looked at me before lying down. I moved across to give him more room. I pulled the small bottle out of my pocket and placed it safety in a bedside table draw. I turned to see Senri fast asleep. I chuckled lightly before quickly getting changed and crawling into bed beside Senri. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and closed my eyes. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me to something warm. I froze for a second in fear before relaxing. It was only Senri.

"Good night" I whispered softly before closing my eyes and falling asleep next to Senri.

* * *

><p>~February 11th, early afternoon~<p>

I woke up when I felt something pull me forwards. I sighed as I snuggled into the warm feeling in front of me. I heard a knock at the door but ignored it.

"Hana, are you in there?" I sighed to myself

"Yes" I said with a sigh. I heard Takuma sigh.

"Have you seen Senri?" I heard Takuma voices ask. I lifted my head up and sighed.

"No I haven't Takuma" I said, I heard another sigh

"Call me if you see him" I sighed before lying my head back down. I felt arms wrap around me tighter. I opened my eyes to see Senri. He was still fast asleep. I smiled at him softly. His hair seemed so soft; I lifted a hand up and brushed a bit of hair out of his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, making me jump.

"You're up?" I asked softly. Senri opened his eyes, showing me his wonderful baby blue eyes.

"We have school" he said, I sighed softly before sitting up. Two arms soft pulled me back down.

"Stay" he whispered softly. I looked up before nodded

"For a little bit" I said as I closed my eyes for what seemed like minutes.

"Hana, time to wake up" I opened my eyes and saw Senri in his uniform. I pulled the blankets over my head more.

"Come on" he said with a sigh.

"I'll drag you out" he said and I jumped as I felt arms on either side of me.

"Okay, okay" I said as I sat up, only to freeze when I noticed how close Senri's and my own face way. I could feel his breath on my face and also smell the pocky in his breath. We both stayed there froze before Senri pulled away.

"Sorry" he said before leaving the room. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"It's too early" I mumbled as I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my uniform and brushed my hair. I walked towards the door before freeze. My body just seemed to freeze before I could even reach for the doorhandle. I let out a large breath before reaching out and grabbing the doorhandle. I opened the door slowly and poked my head out. Takuma was leaning again the wall with a manga in front of his face. He looked up a smiled at me.

"Hana" he said cheerfully. He placed a bookmark in his book before walking over and pulling me out of the room.

"Come on" he said pulling me down the hallway. I followed after him as slowly as I could without him dragging me. When we got to the main room, I could feel my body tense up. Takuma must have felt it because he smiled at me.

"You'll be fine" I nodded a bit. I swallowed before walking down the stairs. I could see Hanabusa looking at me but I kept my gaze on the ground.

"Hana" I jumped before turning to see Rima, she offered me some pocky which I took with a small 'thank you'.

"You seem jumpy" she noted. I shrugged and stood beside her.

* * *

><p>I sat beside Takuma as he explained his manga to me. I just sat there nodding my head every once and awhile.<p>

"Hana, where did you disappear too yesterday?" Hanabusa asked after a while. I jumped at the sound of his voice before shrugged towards him.

"You could have been attacked" Akatsuki said, I rolled my eyes.

"So you were attacked?" Hanabusa asked. I nodded.

"And you're not hurt?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Hana" I turned towards Kaname. He was looking up from his book.

"May I speak with you" I nodded slowly before standing up and walking over to him. I lean against the wall beside him looking out the window.

"Where you attacked?" he asked quietly.

"2 level E's, nothing to worry about" I said, he sighed.

"What did you do?" he asked, I shrugged.

"You went into town" he said, I nodded.

"What did you do there?" he asked, I smiled softly at the window.

"Talk to some old friends." He nodded.

"So you know" I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm guessing you will want to be with her" he said, I shrugged.

"I don't care, I'm still getting my head around things, but at least I've figured out most things" I whispered.

"You're still not whole though" he said and I chuckled.

"I know, and I'm not going to change till I'm ready" he looked at me and I smiled a little bit before walking away from him. I could feel his gaze on my back. He was not happy, not at all.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the main entry of the dorm. Senri was next to me, leaning against me while Rima sat on the back of the couch behind us.<p>

"Another new student" someone whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know who it is Hana?" Rima asked and I nodded. She blinked

"Really?" I nodded again. The front door open and the room went quiet. Takuma, Kaname and of course, Fuyuko walked in. Everyone in the room went tense.

"Everyone, I would like you to meed Fuyuko Shiro" there were a few whispers as Fuyuko looked around the room.

"Its love to meet you all" she said with a quick bow. Most of the vampires bowed back.

"Another pureblood" Rima said with a sigh. Fuyuko spotted me and skipped over.

"Hey Hana" I waved lazily which caused her to giggle.

"How are you to related?" Takuma asked as he walked towards us.

"Cousins" both Fuyuko and I said at the same time.

"You don't look that much alike" Rima pointed out.

"Of course we don't" I smiled at her a little bit.

"Why aren't you a cutie" Hanabusa said as he smiled at Fuyuko.

"It's a pleasure to meet a princess such as yourself" he said, causing Fuyuko to giggled.

"You can play with him" I said and she grinned.

"Oh really" she said smiling brightly at Hanabusa. I stood up with a sigh and headed for the stairs.

"Hanabusa get Miss Shiro, settled into the room next to Hana's" Hanabusa nodded with a smile.

"Don't kill him" I said over my shoulder which caused Fuyuko to giggle.

"You're no fun" she said. I sighed to myself as I headed for my room.


	9. Miss Flower

I sat curled up on my bed. My eyes closed and my knees against my chest. I heard a knock at the door but ignored it.

"Hana?" I heard Senri's voice. I sighed softly as I continued to lay there. After a while the door opened. I could hear each step they made. I felt the bed sink beside me.

"Hana?" I opened my eyes and looked towards the voice. Senri sat there, he held the same blank expression on his face, but his eyes held worry.

"You okay?" he asked softly, I shrugged.

"Hana" he said and I sighed.

"I don't know" I mumbled, he looked at me.

"I'm just so confused about a few things" I half lied.

"What about?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter" I said. Senri sighed to herself and reached out towards me. I jumped as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him. My heart rate speed up a little.

"I'm here" he whispered and I blinked before wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"I can't shake that image" I whispered, Senri's arms wrapped around me more.

"What image?" he whispers. I closed my eyes tightly as my body started to shake.

"H-his hands... touching e-everywhere" I whispered. Senri's arms wrapped around my body tightly.

"It's okay, I'm never going to let him near you again" I looked up at him and he smiled softly at me.

"R-really?" he nodded and hugged my closely.

"I'll never let anyone touch you" he whispered. I felt safe at that moment, like I could trust him. My body slowly stopped shaking and I soon felt myself start to fall asleep. I felt Senri start to move and soon laid me down.

"Get some sleep" I nodded once as I snuggled into my pillow. I felt something warm pushed against my forehead before I fell completely asleep.

* * *

><p>~February 12th, twilight~<p>

"Put your hair up" Fuyuko complained as I got ready, I shot her a look saying 'Don't-annoy-me' and she sighed.

"You look fine" I raised sighed before pulling my hair back, my face looked fine but my neck was still badly bruised.

"Oh" she said, I nodded to her before continuing to brush my hair. Fuyuko sighed to herself.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked, I froze before sighing.

"I don't know" I said, she sighed tiredly.

"Let's go" she said as she jumped to her feet. I blinked before smiling

"Yeah, yeah" I followed her out of the room and into the main room of the dorm. Fuyuko suddenly became shy and hid behind me. I sighed before walking over and sitting down next to Rima, forcing Fuyuko to sit next to me.

"What happened to you last night?" Senri asked Fuyuko, I looked at her blushing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well... You see... Um..." she said shyly while blushing. Senri, Rima and myself all chuckled lightly.

"Hana~" I looked up to see Takuma walking towards us with his normal cheerful smile. I smiled at him.

"I have something for you" I blinked before grinning happily as Takuma held out a manga book for me.

"I noticed you didn't have it so I went and got it just for you" I smiled sweetly and hugged the book to my chest.

"Thank you" I said softly. He smiled and patted me on the head.

"No problems at all, hope you guys are ready to go" we all nodded and stood up.

"How is my beautiful winter lady today?" Hanabusa asked as he walked over to him. I raised an eyebrow towards Fuyuko, causing her to blush.

"I-I'm g-g-good" she stuttered. Hanabusa grinned.

"Your fan girls" I mumbled and Hanabusa eyes widened before spinning around. The doors had just opened because Kaname was standing right next to us.

"My fan girls" he said as he hushed towards the large gates, that were still not open.

"Fan girls?" Fuyuko questioned. I nodded as I continued to hug the book to my chest. I stared at the ground.

"You will see" Akatsuki said, I heard Fuyuko step up next to me as the gates opened. The fan girls screams grew louder in a matter of seconds.

"Just keep moving" I whispered. I could hear Yuki trying to keep the girl's under control.

"What's Kaname doing?" I heard Senri sighed quietly. I looked over my shoulder a little bit to see him talking to the other perfect.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Senri. He blinked

"You mean Zero Kiryu?" I blinked.

"I never found out his name, I just knew he was a perfect" Senri sighed to himself as I noticed Fuyuko smiling at all the fan girls.

"Wow, so many fans" she said, I rolled my eyes as I looked at the ground again.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa and Akatsuki had disappeared a while ago along, Kaname seemed to have noticed and left the room quickly. I sat next to Fuyuko with Takuma in front of us and Rima and Senri behind.<p>

"Wonder what that is about" Fuyuko mumbles to me. I shrugged as I turned the page in my manga.

"You seem so much quieter then you use to be." I froze and looked up slowly from my manga.

"What do you mean by use to be?" Rima asked and I sighed and buried my head into the book in my hands.

"I grew up with Hana" Fuyuko said with a smile. An idea came to mind and I smirked. All of a sudden Fuyuko jumped from her seat.

"What was that?" she asked annoyed, looking down at the place she was just sitting. A flower seat harmlessly in her place.  
>"Hana" she growled and I looked up at my book and blinked.<p>

"Hm" I mumbled causing her eyebrow to twitch.

"What happened?" Takuma asked confused as he looked between the two of us.

"Miss Flower was just being a pain"

"Miss Flower?" Takuma asked confused. Fuyuko send me a glare and pointed a finger at me.

"Why 'Miss Flower'?" Rima asked as she chewed on pocky. Fuyuko glared at me.

"You haven't shown them" she growled, I giggled the tiniest bit.

"Um... no" Fuyuko went to tackle me, only for me to squeal and jump over the desk in front of me and land on my feet next to Takuma.  
>"I'm confused" Takuma said, Fuyuko glared at me. My eyes widened as Fuyuko disappeared before a large squeal left my lips as something poked my stomach. Senri, Takuma and Rima stood there completely confused.<p>

"Please explain" Rima mumbled. I jumped onto the desk and looked around.

"Fuyuko is using one of her favourite abilities" I mumbled.

"To turn invisible?" Senri asked, I shook my head.

"The ability works in the same way a mirror... sorta" I said before squealing again as something grabbed my side, I jumped to the side getting away from Fuyuko.

"And what's your power?" Senri asked, I blinked as Fuyuko appeared behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Miss flower here, controls plants" I blushed.

"Really?" Rima asked, Fuyuko nodded.

"Well that what she mainly does" I glance over my shoulder and sent her a glare.

"Show us" I blinked and looked towards Rima.

"I'm quite curiosity myself" Takuma said, I blushed again.

"Have you got your powers back yet?" Senri asked, I looked at him.

"Most... not all" I mumbles quietly.

"Well we should wait till you have them all back" he said, I nodded.

"Yeah..." _if only you know..._


	10. Pocky, SS and the Perfect

~February 13th, Midday~

I stood next my window with my arms crossed and my head resting against the cold glass. I haven't slept at all. No matter what I didn't I just couldn't sleep. The sun was still pretty high in the sky. I sighed to myself again as I stepped away from the glass and walked over to my desk. I sat down and picked up one of the roses. I looked to see the black one.

"The flower of death" I whispered as I span it around in my hand before flicking my wrist. The steam length as I flicked my wrist and it game out as a whip. I froze when is made a creak in the air before I sighed as I returned the flower to normal and placed it with the others. I changed into some fresh clothes and tried my hair into a bun. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in weeks. My hair look almost normal, a few darken colour skin but nothing that noticeable, all the stiches looked like they were finally dissolving. I looked at my neck before grabbing a blue scarf and wrapping it around my neck, I then looked at myself. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and the blue scarf around my neck, along with black boots. I sighed before leaving my room. I moved as quietly as I could as I walked past everyone's bedrooms and towards the main room of the dorms. I poked up head around the corner to find the room empty. A tiny sigh left my lips as I tippy toed down the stairs.

"Hana" I froze before sighing and turning around. Kaname stood at the top of the steps. He looked like he had been trying to sleep but hadn't slept yet.

"Where are you going?" he asked, I sighed.

"Out, I can't sleep" I said softly, he looked at me up and down before nodding.

"You should keep your hair up tomorrow" I blinked.

"Tomorrow?" he chuckled softly.

"February 14th" he said before turning around and disappearing.

"February 14th? What does he... ohhhh" I said hitting my head.

"St. Xocolatl's Day" I opened the doors and stepped out. My blinked my eyes a few times at the blinding light before I started heading towards the gates. I looked around me before snapping my fingers. Tree branches lowed till it was touching the ground. I stepped onto them. The branches then moves back to their original place, I stepped off the branches and onto the top of the gate. I jumped down and landed on my feet. I smiled to myself as I headed for the front gates of the school. I had done all that with barely making a sound.

* * *

><p>I sat inside a small cafe; I was surprised at how many there was in this small town. I was eating a piece of chocolate cake, while drinking a cup of coffee. I stared out the window as I eat my cake slowly. Everyone seemed so busy during the day.<p>

"Hana" my head snapped to see a man next to me, he wore a large black trench coat and a black hat sat on his head. I blinked and sighed softly. It was uncle Tadao.

"Uncle Tadao, you scared me" I said, he chuckled as he sat across from me and took his hat off.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. He pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"Someone wanted me to give you that" I blinked before smiling softly.

"Thank you" I said, he smiled. I pushed my cake towards him before opening the envelope slowly. As I slipped the folded piece of paper out something fell onto the table. I blinked before picking it up. It was a necklace. I laughed lightly as I looked at it. Hanging off the end of the chain was a small lotus; engraved on the back was two letters. S.S. I placed it on the table before unfolding the paper. I read through it slowly, taking in the whole letter.

'_Dear My Dear Big Sister, Hana,_

_I don't know what to feel. I thought you were dead._

_Is Haru with you? What about Mother and Father?_

_I hope your well; I haven't been given much information about where they found you but from what I've heard it wasn't a good place and you weren't in the best shape either._

_I would like to see you again Hana, I don't remember much about Haru or you. All I have to remember you by is a photo Uncle Tadao gave me. You and Haru look so young in it._

_Anyway, please write to me soon. I really want to meet my big sister._

_Love Your Little Brother,_

_Shin Shiro.'_

I smiled and placed the letter nearly on the table.

"When did you see him?" I asked, Uncle looked up with a spoon hanging out of his mouth. I giggled, he had a bigger sweet teeth then I did.

"Oh, yesterday. He, pretty much, dragged me inside and forced me to tell him about you" he chuckled after pulling the spoon out.

"Who's he look like?" I asked, Uncle Tadao smiled.

"You but with lighter eyes." I nodded before sighing.

"You seem kinda lost there" I blinked to myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Uncle Tadao shrugged.

"Just something I notice with people. You're lost; you don't know which way to turn. People block each path" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah" I mumbled as I picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Are you going to answer his letter?" he asked, I nodded.

"I am, but I don't have anything on me but my wallet" Uncle Tadao pulled out a notepad and pen. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" he mumbled annoyed and I giggled and started to write.

'_Dear Shin,_

_My dear little brother, I'm so glad you're alright._

_I am not dead as you can tell by this letter and I plan on staying that way for a while._

_Haru is not with me, neither is Mother or Father, I'm sorry to tell you but none of them made it sadly._

_I'm okay, a bit shaken up still, but altogether I'm good._

_Maybe one day I will explain everything that happened._

_I would like to see you again too Shin, but I don't want you to see me this way. I wish no one could see me. I feel so broken and lost at the very moment._

_Once I have found the real me again we will meet again, I promise you this._

_I thank you for the necklace but it belongs to you, both Haru and myself gave it to you so you would remember us when we weren't around. I hope it worked._

_Till then my dear brother, I will be looking for myself._

_I don't know want you to see the broken me, nor the one that is lost._

_Love from_

_Hana'_

I pulled the paper off the pad and folded it neatly. Before handing it all to Uncle Tadao.

"Please make sure he gets it" I said, he nodded and patted me on the head.

"Of course" he stood up and placed the hat on his head.

"I will my dear, now don't you have classes tonight?" I nodded.

"Yes, I will be leaving soon" he nodded.

"Look after my baby girl for me" he said before leaving the cafe. I sighed and looked down at the necklace in front of me. I picked it up and clipped it around my neck.

"Shin."

I stood in a shop looking around; I noticed lots of different chocolates for sale. I skimmed through them quickly, grabbing 3 large boxes of chocolate and 10 boxes of pocky. I paid for them before heading through the town towards the school. I could feel someone following but paid no attention to it till we were near the school.

"It's rude to follow people" I said turning around to see the second perfect.

Zero Kiryu.

"Isn't it against school rules to leave the school?" he asked, I blinked.

"No, well I don't think so" I mumbled as I held my bag of chocolates behind me.

"Who was that man you were talking too?" he demanded. I looked at him, how long had he been watching me?

"My uncle" I said softly.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically, I nodded once. I swallowed.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked looking at the ground in front of me.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he countered. I blinked.

"I couldn't sleep, so Kaname said I could go out" I said, the perfect froze at the sound of Kaname's name. It took a few moments before he let out a breath.

"Fine" he growled between his teeth.

"Hurry up and get back" he growled annoyed. I looked at him before letting out a sigh and tapping the ground with my feet once. Roots shot out of the ground. His eye widen with surprise before he starting to struggle.

"Don't bother, no one can get out of them" I said softly as I walked towards him.

"Stay back" he growled. I ran my free hand through his hair gentle. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp. I sighed to myself and rubbed my now throbbing head.

"Shouldn't have done that" I mumbled as I waved my free hand. A tree bent down and picked the boy up gentle. In seconds he was out of my vision.

"Take care of him" I said patting the tree truck, before turning back towards the Moon Dorm. I watched with my head held down. Strands of hair fell out of the bun, framing my face. When I got to the dorm gates, I quickly climbed a tree and jumped onto the wall. I jumped off the top and landed on my feet on the other side with a small thump. I froze for a few seconds before standing up completely and continue to work towards the dorm. I opened the door slowly and poked my head in. I almost jumped when I spotted Fuyuko sitting on one of the couches.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking towards me. I sighed and slipped inside, shutting the door behind me quietly.

"Nowhere" I whispered, she raised an eyebrow before spotting the bag in my hands.

"Shopping?" she asked, I nodded.

"You're going to be giving people chocolates tomorrow?" she asked, I shrugged.

"You look good with your hair up" she said, I jumped and quickly went to pull it out. Fuyuko sighed as my hair dropped from its bun and fell gracefully down to my waist like it normal did.

"You are hopeless" she said, I looked at the ground.

"Sorry" I mumbled, I heard Fuyuko get to her feet and walk towards me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Don't apologise" she said.


	11. Beautiful Flower

I jumped as the fan girl's screamed louder than normal, each one waving boxes of chocolate towards the boys in the night class. Fuyuko let me grip her arm tightly as we walked. I could feel Senri, Takuma and Kaname giving me worried glances. I could see the other perfect, he was glaring at me but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Why is Zero Kiryu glaring at you?" Rima asked, I shrugged as I continued to grip Fuyuko's arm. All of a sudden we all stopped walking. Everyone seemed to turn towards Zero Kiryu as Kaname walked towards him. Zero Kiryu turned from me to Kaname.

"Hello Zero. How are you feeling?" Kaname asked, we all looked between the two of them. Zero Kiryu looked surprised.

"... Take care of course." Kaname said before turn and walking back towards us.

"If you're trying to start something, I'll challenge you anytime, Kaname." Kaname walked back towards us again and we headed for the classroom. I felt something move beside me and I stopped walking and stared into the bushes, making Fuyuko stop.

"Is something wrong?" Fuyuko asked me. I stood there for a moment.

"No." I whispered, Fuyuko looked at me weirdly and pulled me back towards the others.

"Hana." I looked up to see Takuma looking at me worried.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"By the way you're gripping Fuyuko's arm, we can all tell you're lying." Rima mumbled with pocky sticking out of her mouth.

"She just feels uncomfortable at the moment." Fuyuko said, I looked at the ground again.

"And you would know this... how?" Hanabusa asked, popping up next to me, making me jump.

"She does this when she is uncomfortable, also by her grip, it's not shyness." Fuyuko stats with a smile. I gulped silently.

"Relax, little white flower." I blinked and looked up at Fuyuko, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"No one going to get you." I nodded once and let out a small sigh.

"You sure about that?" Hanabusa said with a large smirk. Fuyuko turned towards him.

"Hana." I let go of her hand as she disappeared from sight. Hanabusa's eyes widen before jumping five feet in the air and spinning around.

"WHO DID THAT?" He asked, I looked at the ground as I continued to walk.

"Hana." Hanabusa said running over to me. Just as he was about to grab me, Fuyuko appeared in front of me.

"You were saying." She said as she punched him in the guts and sent him to the ground.

"That was mean." I whispered, Fuyuko turned to look at me.

"Oops." She said, I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto her arm again.

"What did you do, kill him?" We both turned to see Ruka and Akatsuki looking at Hanabusa.

"Tried." Ruka chuckled to herself as Fuyuko dragged me away.

"You okay?" She asked, I rubbed my head.

"Your dad's pets are here." Fuyuko's eyes widen before she pouted.

"Damn it daddy." I smiled softly.

"Send your pet to spy on him." She looked at me before grinning.

"That's a wonderful idea." She said with an evil smile.

"Can this wait till after class?" She blinked and nodded.

"Good idea." I smiled softly as she dragged me to class.

* * *

><p>~February 14th, Afternoon~<p>

I sat on my bed looking at the gifts lying next to me.

"Hana?" I looked up as Fuyuko poked her head into the room.

"You ready to go?" she asked, I threw one of the large box with purple wrapping paper and a lilac ribbon at her. She caught it and blinked before smiling hugely.

"Chocolates for me? You shouldn't have." I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled and threw a box at me I caught it. I looked at it. It was a rectangle box; it was wrapped in white wrapping paper and a silver ribbon. I looked at Fuyuko and she smiled.

"Enjoy." I pulled the ribbon off and smiled at the gift.

"Thank you" I said, she grinned.

"Glad you like it." I smiled as I held the three packs of white chocolate pocky.

"Of course I do." I watched as she opened her own and grinned.

"Mixed chocolate." She said happily as she bounced out of the room. I chuckled lightly.

"Hana~" I blinked as Takuma walked into the room.

"I got you something for being such a good friend." He said holding out a square box. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper. I took it with smile.

"Thanks" I said, turning around, grabbing another large box and offered it to him. This one was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon.

"Hope you like it." He smiled at me and took it.

"Thank you Hana." I smiled.

"No problems." I said softly before looking at the last three presents on my bed.

"Who are these for?" He asked as he picked up one of the boxes.

"Kaname, Rima and Senri." I said softly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be shy Hana, they will all accept it." He said and patted me on the head.

"I hope so." I mumbled with a small sigh.

"Well I have to do some things, I'll talk to you later and thanks again." I nodded as he disappeared down out the door.

"Today's going to be a long day." I mumbled as I stood up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Hana." Fuyuko said, as I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair was pulled into two ponytails, which was being held up by two long black ribbons. I had two long side fringes and a short uneven fringe going across my forehead.<p>

"Hana." I quickly ran to the door, pushing against it to stop Fuyuko from coming in.

"What are you hiding?" she asked, I gulped.

"I heard that." I swear under my breath.

"Now open this door." I sighed and stepped away from the door swung open and Fuyuko jaw dropped.

"I'll take them out." I said, lifting my hands to the ribbons.

"Don't, leave them." I blinked before blushing.  
>"Well I need to get one thing then." I said quietly before rushing out of the bathroom and towards my closet. I walked in and grabbed a thick white ribbon. I tied it around my neck and nodded. Fuyuko grinned.<p>

"I wonder, who will look more shocked... maybe Hanabusa... no Senri... Could be Kaname." I blushed as Fuyuko dragged me out. As we got closer to the stairs I stopped and tried to back up.

"You look fine Hana." Fuyuko said as she tried to pull me forwards. I planted me feet, making Fuyuko growl in annoyance.

"You look fine." I didn't move. Fuyuko sighed.

"Someone help me." My blush was still on my face as I stared at the ground. I heard feet steps before they froze.

"Come on Hana." Fuyuko tugged on my arm. I stayed where I was. I felt someone grabbed onto the arm Fuyuko was holding onto and give it a rough tug, I squeal in surprise and fell forwards, only to land on something hard and feel arms around me.

"Don't you look nice." My blush deepen as I recognized the voice.

"Are we going to wait forever?" I heard someone yell at, most likely Hanabusa. I looked up at Senri to see him looking down at me.

"You look fine." He whispered, I nodded once and gripped onto his arm as he pretty much pulled me towards the top of the steps. Fuyuko lean against the railing, grinning at me. The room went quiet as I came into view. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"What the hell did you do with Hana? There is no way she could be that beautiful." Takuma's voice called out, I couldn't take this anymore and went to turn around and got back to my room, when I was pulled down the stairs. Everyone stared at me, which caused me to bury my head into Senri's arm.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Fuyuko said with a laugh. I heard footsteps and felt everyone's eyes stop looking at me. A sigh left my lips as I lifted my head up. Senri smiled at me the tiniest bit.

"You really do look beautiful." He whispered very, very softly in my ear. I blushed even more and stared at the ground.

"Thanks." I whispered softly. I continued to look at the ground.

"Hana~" I looked up to see Fuyuko holding out my books and presents. I blushed as I let go of Senri's arm and grabbed them, holding them close to my chest.

"Hana." I looked up to see Kaname.

"You look nice." He said softly with a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered shyly.


	12. His Flower

I leant on my books and stared blankly at the space above the blackboard.  
>"Damn it, Hana come with me." I blinked to see a small stain on her top. I sighed and stood up.<p>

"We will be back, damn stains." Fuyuko mumbled the last part to herself as we walked out of the room. I raised an eyebrow as the stain disappeared.

"Come on" she said with a grin as we walked away from the class rooms. After a while we stopped.

"Here." she said, I looked at her before looking around. My eyes landed on the second 'perfect'.

"What are we..." I travelled off as Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Senri surrounded him. None of them knew we were watching, they all thought we were in the bathroom cleaning up a stain. We watched as Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Ruka and Akatsuki.

"Thank you." I said with a grin towards Fuyuko, she grinned back. Both of us had a things for fights, it's not like we enjoyed them; we enjoyed catching people by surprise.

"Come on now vampires; go ahead, I'm in a bad mood anyway." I smiled towards Fuyuko as Hanabusa froze the perfects feet in place. Akatsuki then light a branch on fire. Then out of nowhere Yuki appear, I pouted.

"Damn." I mumbled, Fuyuko smirked and nodded her head. I grinned to myself before turning back towards the group. A root shot out of the ground and right towards Zero. No one would even guess it was me at this distance. Zero barely moved out of the way. Everyone seemed to freeze, even Yuki.

"Who was that?" Yuki demanded.

"That wasn't one of us." Ruka hissed, I smirked to myself as I returned the root to the ground.

There were a few whispers before all the vampires turned around and left. I giggled softly as Fuyuko smirked. I could see each one of their bodies, they were tense.

"Shall we go back to class too?" Fuyuko asked, I nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand, in seconds we were outside the classroom. I sighed before pushing the door open.

"I think I just made it worse." Fuyuko said, pouting as she looked at her jacket, which had a larger stain then last time.

"Sorry we took so long." Fuyuko said smiling. I walked over to my books, grabbing the last large box and walking over to Kaname. I held it out.

"What's this for Hana?" Kaname asked as he looked at the deep red wrapping paper.

"For everything you have done for me." I whispered. He chuckled and took it.

"Thank you." I smiled before turning around and walking to my seat.

* * *

><p>"Don't give me that look." Hanabusa yelled at Fuyuko as she smirked largely at him, I sighed to myself.<p>

"What look?" She asked innocently

"That look." He yelled and pointed at her face, I sighed to myself again before standing up.

"What's wrong Hana?" Fuyuko asked, I didn't answer but continued to walk out of the room. I let out a large sigh as I walked down the hallway. I stopped at the end of the hallway and stared out the windows. My head was throbbing and I felt light headed.

"It's getting worse." I span around to see Kaien Cross.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"I know what you really are Hana Shiro, but I still don't understand how you aren't back to normal." He said, I turned to look at the window.

"The Epiphyllum oxypetalum or Night blooming Cereus" I said, Kaien stepped up next to me and stared out the window with me.

"It's a flower that rarely blossoms and when it's done it's only a night." I said, Kaien looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do you think that it only blossoms when it needs to or when it wants to?" I asked, as I turned to look at him.

"I do not want to blossom yet, so I chose not too Chairman." I said, turning around and heading towards the dorms. I spotted Fuyuko waiting for me, she held out my books and present as I walked past.

"You okay?" I nodded and brushed some hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired" she nodded. As we walked back to the dorms we were stopped by the second perfect.

"May we help you?" Fuyuko asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You." He said, pointing at me.

"You erased my memorises." He said, I stared at him confused.

"Don't act dumb, I know you attacked me early tonight, you also erased my memorizes yesterday."

"Day before." Fuyuko pointed out. Zero pulled out his gun and I smiled.

"That won't work on me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know a lot more then you do _Zero Kiryu_, so I wouldn't pull that trigger." He glared at me for a while.

"They're coming." He stood there, gun pointed at my head, my smile disappeared and my body started to shake.

"Zero Kiryu." Zero looked away from me to see the whole night class, including Kaname staring at him, some of the giving him death glares, others just staring.

"Please leave Hana alone, she's been through a lot and you're not helping at the moment." Zero shot a glare towards me, making me hold onto my books tighter. Zero put away his gun and stormed off. I stood there froze, my body had frozen up and I hadn't told it too. Why did it feel like he was near me?

"Hana." I jumped and turned towards Fuyuko, she was looking at me worried.

"I've got her." A voice said boredly as I felt two arms grab mine.

"Come on." I looked to see Senri. He tugged on my arm, making me walk with him.

"You okay?" He asked after a while. I nodded and let out a breath. I heard someone walk up behind us. I also jumped till a piece of pocky was offered to me, I took it and smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I started nibbling on it.

"Get much chocolate?" I asked Senri, who shrugged.

"Don't like chocolate?" I asked, Senri sighed.

"Not from fan girls." He said, I nodded. Before grabbing the last two boxes. One was wrapped in orange wrapping paper with a maroon ribbon, while the other was maroon with an orange ribbon.

"What's this?" Rima asked as she grabbed her box and underdid the ribbon.

"Just a thank you present." I said softly as I continued to walk with them.

"Thanks." I looked at Rima as she opened up one of the boxes of pocky I had given her.

"No chocolate?" Senri asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You like pocky better." I pointed out, he chuckled under his breath.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"No problems." I said softly.

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, I was wearing shorts and a shirt. My head was still throbbing.<p>

"Hana." I turned to look at the door. Senri stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked, I nodded.

"Of course." I mumbled before yawning. I heard him walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.

"You put your hair down." I nodded

"I can't sleep with it up." I mumbled, I felt a hand ran through my hair.

"Thank you for the present." Senri whispered in my ear as he played with my hair.

"No problems." I mumbled softly. I looked at Senri, he was playing with my hair, making sure not to hurt me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, not at all." He whispered softly as he looked at me.

"Something is up." I said and sat up and looked at him.

"Nothing." He said, I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Stop lying." I said, he sighed and leant into my hand.

"Why do you trust us so much? Your human and we are all vampires." He asked softly.

"Because I am a vampire... well not at the moment." I mumbled, he looked at me.

"He locked it away?" He questioned, I shook my head.

"It's something Shiro's can do, they can lock away their powers to stop people... like him... from getting them." I said softly, he nodded.

"Can I try one thing?" He asked softly, I smiled.

"Of course." I said, Senri leant forward, I could feel his breath on my face. Soon his lips were millimetres away from mine.

"You sure?" He asked, I nodded. In seconds his lips were on mine. His arms went around my waist as my arms went around his neck. He kissed my gently, as if I were made of glass. My throbbing head was forgotten as we sat there kissing. I felt like I was in heaven. There were no problems in my life. Just Senri Shiki and me. When we pulled away we both gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry." He apologised; I giggled softly and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't be." I said, he smiled at me softly and laid me down. He smiled as he threw the blankets over me. I blinked in confusion before smiling as I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"My flower." He said softly as he played with my hair. I let out a small sigh and continued to lie there in his arms, falling deeper and deeper into sleep with each passing moment.

"Get some sleep." I nodded once as I buried my head into his chest.

"Rest my beautiful flower." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


End file.
